Jeepers 5!
by Pr0ud-KiTTy-Qu33n
Summary: While in the park, Mike has another eventful, crazy day with Ben, Anna, Kevin, and the Pretzel Queen. The day is full of grenades, bunnies, pretzels, and Spongebob. READ AND REVIEW! Co-written by Ms. Indecisive.


**Author's Note: Hah, yeah, it should be the other way around. XD Written by ~Ms. Indecisive, with aid from me. UMMMM. Lily is introduced! HOORAY! I raided Molly's pretzel collection while she typed. I'm so kind. TEE HEE HEE! :D **

**Co-Author's Note: Dear me, we harassed Dwayne McDuffie until 3 this morning! Well...we tried anyway...so...yeah. We do not own Ben 10 or Spongebob Squarepants! Hahahaha you'll see you'll see...I am very sad that Ben 10 won't start again until October. :(**

Mike Morningstar was strumming his guitar in the local park.

"Ah. Peace and quiet at last." He started to play 'Hey Jude' on his guitar and hummed softly.

"HEEEYYYY JUDE! DON'T MAKE IT BAAAAD!" sang Kevin at the top of his lungs very off-key. Mike cringed and dropped his guitar.

"Kevin! Stop it!" shouted Mike, but his efforts were in vain. Kevin's tongue rolled out of his mouth and he grabbed Mike's guitar.

"Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop!" shouted Kevin and he ran away, his tongue shooting in all directions.

Mike sighed and rubbed his temple. "Oh well. Hello Anna."

Anna, who was standing on top of his head with a scuba diver's helmet, frowned and took her headgear off.

"How did you notice me?" she asked, very disappointed. Mike sighed.

"I didn't. You're just always there."

Anna grabbed a hotdog out of her pocket and shoved it into Mike's mouth. Mike choked on the hotdog and Anna took it out by kissing him and taking it out.

"Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop!" Anna shouted, running away. Mike sat there, stupefied.

Did Anna just kiss him?

"I'M GOING TO KILLLLL YOOUUUU MORRNNNINNGGSTARRRRRR!" shouted Ben, driving an enormous fire truck and crashing the bench. A small dog was destroyed in the process.

Mike, knowing this was bound to happen, jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Ben's eyes were enraged and also cross-eyes for a second. A small dopey smile appeared on his face for 2 minutes and he remained perfectly still and serene.

"Ben?" asked Mike, immediately regretting his decision to acknowledge Ben. Ben shot upright and jumped out of the truck. He carried a baseball bat in his left hand and charged at Mike.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY GIRL!" he shouted raising his bat and his mouth foaming. Mike cringed but was not maimed. Anna took the bat, with tears at her eyes.

"Please! No! Don't take this out on him! I was trying to save him! He was choking!" she wailed. Ben stopped.

"Anna we like hurting people! Did you forget?" asked Ben. Anna nodded.

"I did! Remember the good times! Our feather duster, the chickens, the macaroni-shaped dolphins, setting Mike's shoes on fire?"

"I forgive thee!" said Ben. Anna jumped on his shoulders in piggyback style as Ben cried, "Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop!"

"Wait, when did you-" Mike started to say, but noticed his shoes were on fire. "YOUCH!"

"I'LL SAVE YOUUUUU!" shouted Kevin, with a bunny on his head. He jumped on the fire truck and grabbed the water hose.

"No Kevin!" shouted Mike.

Unfortunately, the water was too powerful for Kevin as it shot out of the hose, having Kevin waved all over the place. It was almost if it was alive!

"HELP! HELP ME SANTA!" screamed Kevin, with the bunny sailing over Mike's head. The bunny fell on the ground, stood up, and did the moonwalk.

"Now that's talent." said Ben, as Kevin flung mercilessly.

Anna was holding a grenade. "Where's Santa?" she said, squinting her eyes and looking around.

Mike's eyes widened as he saw that the grenade didn't have a pin. "Anna drop it!"

"Hot potato!" she shouted, throwing it at Kevin. Kevin giggled and threw it at Ben. Ben screamed in delight and threw it at Mike.

"No-no-no-no-no!" cried Mike as he threw the grenade at Kevin. Kevin's eyes went wide and then…

KABOOOMMMM!

"Uh…" sputtered Anna. "OKAY! STOP THE DREAM!" The fire truck was rolled away, the bunny scampered, and the background was dropped.

"DUDE! You just killed Kevin! You can't do that!" Ben shouted, waving his arms in anger. He was serious now? Anna's face was a bright shade of red.

"Why would you go and do a thing like that? The fun stops when Kevin's not here! We can't have these fun dreams anymore! You just killed him!" Anna shouted. Mike looked at the scene. Kevin had disappeared.

"I-I didn't mean to!" shouted Mike. Ben shook his head.

"This is worse than when you killed Anna. The nerve of you!" Ben waved his hand in the other direction. "Come on Anna, let's go to our trailers."

"See you later, killer." said Anna, and the couple started to walk away. Ben stopped them, however, and had an idea.

"I-I think, I think I have a solution!" he shouted.

"Tell us!" said Anna, intrigued. Mike looked at Ben and clasped his hands together. Ben kept his voice low.

"Well, we'll have to see…"

"You don't mean-" Anna looked frightfully at Ben. He nodded.

"You know who I mean."

"But it's too dangerous!"

"We have to!"

"Only because it's Kevin."

Mike looks extremely perplexed. "Is this some crazy scheme that ends up with me twitching and you guys celebrating with cups of soup again?"

"No! That was last Tuesday." said Ben. "We're going to have to see…the Pretzel Queen."

Mike threw his hands in the air. "You know what, I don't care anymore! Let's go!"

"Well." started Ben. "We need to be crazy for this journey." He looked at Anna. "You ready?" She nodded. Anna turned on a stereo, which played "Alejandro"

"ONE TWO KALMAZOO!" they shouted, doing tremendously complicated handshake. They cracked their knuckles, vigorously shook their hair, and flew their hands in spastic motion. Finally, they collapsed to the ground.

"Ben! Anna!" shouted Mike running over to them. "Are you alright?" Ben looked up, with his mouth horribly bulging.

"What's in your mouth?" asked Mike. "Give it to me. Now." Mike pulled a leather brown shoe out of Ben's mouth.

"WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!" cried Ben, picking up Anna and running away. Anna sang the Harry Potter theme at the top of her lungs.

Let the adventure begin.

Mike followed sulkily behind the skipping Ben and Anna. "Why am I doing this again?" Ben and Anna stopped and turned around.

"You killed Kevin, and we're going to do something about it." answered Ben. "Now let's sing a song as we go along!"

"No, really, you don't have to-"

"_Let's gather around the campfire, and sing our campfire song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song! And if you don't think we can sing it faster then you're wrong! It will help if you just sing along…"_

"_Bum bum bum."_ sang Anna. Mike twitched.

"_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, C-AM-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing alooong…_

Anna sputtered the lyrics in the background trying to keep up.

"_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, ANNA!"_

"_SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-"_

"_MIKE!" Silence. "GOOD!"_

"_It'll help, it'll heeeeelp, if you just sing aloooooong!"_

Anna made motions as if she were smashing a drum on the ground. There were sounds to accompany it.

"_OH YEAH!"_ Ben threw his fist in the air and fell onto the ground. He remained there and Anna grabbed his ankle, dragging him along. They kept going casually, as if nothing had happened.

"I hate everyone, I hate everyone, I hate everyone." muttered Mike, following the two.

After about 30 minutes of pure slapstick comedy, horrible singing, and random outbursts, they approached the Pretzel Empire. It was an enormous Mayan-styled pyramid made out of pretzels.

"We're here!" shouted Mike, running. "I didn't think you were serious! Oh, civilization! Someone who is normal!" He started to run up the steps until a loud voice cracked the sky.

"WHY HAVE YOU COME?" boomed the loud voice. It was a woman's voice. Ben and Anna ran up next to Mike.

"We need help!" shouted Mike. "Our friend Kevin…he died from a grenade explosion!"

"WHY ARE YOU NOT BOWING? YOUR FRIENDS ARE!"

"What?" Mike turned to see Ben and Anna bowing on the steps. Mike groaned and dropped on the ground, bowing away.

"NOW SPIN AROUND ON ONE FOOT!"

"No!"

"ARE YOU DEFYING MY COMMAND?" Mike sighed, and spun around on his foot. The enormous voice was laughing. "NOW COME UP THE STEPS AND SEE ME!"

"That's really o-" Mike was shoved up the steps and onto the platform by Ben and Anna. They walked into the hallway and walked into the throne room. A giant chair was made out of pretzel sticks and a woman was sitting on it.

The woman had curly blonde hair, and was dressed in white robes. Her jewelry was made out of pretzels and so was her crown. She had an enormous staff that was a giant pretzel stick. She wore a calm expression

"Hello." she said. "How-"

"HI LILY!"

"HI ANNA!" shouted the Queen, or Lily rather. Mike looked at both of the girls, who were waving at each other.

"How do you know each other?" he demanded. Anna shrugged.

"We're sisters. Duh." Mike had an expression of horror.

"There are TWO of you?" Lily shot a death glance at Mike. Anna hopped on one foot as Ben played basketball with a unicorn.

"Yes. I'm the normal one." she looked at the Pretzel Queen, who was sputtering out words of rage. "She's crazy in the vicious and cruel sense."

"SILENCE!" shouted Lily. "Now, how did Kevin die?"

"Grenade explosion." said Ben simply. "Mike did it."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Kevin's not dead."

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?" cried Anna, Ben, Mike, Kevin, and a monkey. Wait a minute…

"KEVIN!" shouted the trio. Kevin was skipping in the hallway, with a hamburger hat on. He was also juggling pears. Kevin was also reciting Japanese poetry.

"Hold up! Wait just a minute!" shouted Mike. "We had to go through all of this and you're ALIVE? WHY?"

"I don't know." replied Kevin, flapping his arms like a birf. Kevin loved birfs very much. Birfs were the world to him.

"Just-just stop." said Mike.

"_STOP! IN THE NAME OF LOVE, BEFORE YOU BREAK MY HEART_!" sang Ben, Anna, and Kevster.

Anna and Ben Square danced, while the unicorn had a vicious sword battle with Lily. Kevin turned into a giraffe and heavily breathed on Mike.

Gwen ran in, furiously waving her arms. "I'M FREE! NO MORE DREAMS FOR ME! I'M A NORMAL GIRL! AT LAST!"

Everyone did the disco slapped each other mercilessly.

The world exploded.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MIKEYYY ... ... ... ... ... ... I hate these lines... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Kevin bolted upright in his car. He looked around, and realized he was sleeping. Sweat trickled down from his forehead. Kevin turned off his car radio and rubbed his hand over his head.

"I was just…dreaming…" he said. "Aw man, it's over!"

With that, Kevin fell back asleep peacefully.


End file.
